


Running away

by saltishima



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluffy, High School AU, M/M, bad boy rin, shy ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltishima/pseuds/saltishima
Summary: Ai has always been a little shy. When he hears that the resident bad boys, Rin and Souske, are in his class, he is a little more than worried.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short!! This is my first fic, so please be kind, but also point out if i did somthing wrong. Thanks for reading!

When Ai signed up for swimming, he never considered the fact that one, he was the smallest person he knew and two, no one willingly signed up for the swimming class and it was extremely small. Heck, he only signed up because he needed more credits. He had somehow convinced his friend Makoto to sign up with him, probably because Makoto was to kind to say no to him. 

As it turns out, the class was indeed small. In fact, only two other people signed up for the class besides him and Makoto. He found this out from his roommate, Momo.

"Hey, you signed up for the swimming class, right? You and Makoto?" 

"Yeah, I did. Why? Regretting you didn't sign up with me?" Ai teased. He had begged Momo for days to do so, but he persistently declined. 

"No, not ever gonna regret that," Momo laughed, "but, I did hear a rumor that some people were forced to join, or else they would be kicked out."

"Of the dorms?" 

"Out of the school." Ai's eyes widened a little. What did these people do to be in this much trouble? Ai suddenly really wished that he never signed up for the class. 

\---

"Makotooo," Ai moaned through the phone. "I don't wanna go to swimming anymoreee." He suddenly light up with an extrordianry idea, in his opinion. "Why don't you go to the first class and tell me how it is!"

"Ai, don't be scared of a little rumor, they can't be that bad," the older tried to reassure the younger. "You know our school is strict with punishments."

"You're right," Ai still seemed wary. "But could you just check it out, just to make sure?" Makoto sighed. 

"I can never say no to you, Ai."

"Yay! Makoto, you're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, then. Talk to you later?" 

"Thank you, Makoto! Bye bye!" Makoto hung up. Ai's worries lessened, but where still very much there. He was dreading the class, and it was bad enough that he had to attend two times per week, Tuesdays and Thursdays. 

He signed and got up to make himself a cup of mint tea. Momo would be coming home soon and he wanted to spend his time the right way, by becoming a blanket burrito and watching a show.


	2. Here they come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter (*^ ^*) leave comments!!

Makoto really hated when Ai begged like that. Ai knew that Makoto was weak to the shy boy and used it to his advantage. Though Makoto definitely looked intimidating at first (six feet of well built muscles is a bit scary) he was really just a big teddy bear underneath. It made him depressed that that was the first impression of him. 

He knew Ai was definitely freaking out by now. He freaked out when he found out Momo was his roommate, his quite voice always cowering behind the loud, boisterous laughter of the redhead. But in the end, it turned out to be a good match, as Ai was the only person able to calm Momo and his fanatics (which everyone was eternally grateful for). 

Makoto packed up the necessary things for swimming and added another granola bar just in case. Truthfully, he was a little anxious too, despite his reassurance to his kohai. Maybe nerves were contagious and he had caught them from poor Ai. Finally, he left for his class.

Not to his surprise, Makoto was the first person to arrive at the high school's pool. He always tried to get to his classes a bit early; he hated being late. Saying the pool was impressive was an understatement. It was indoor and was heated. Why the school spent so much money on a pool that was hardly used baffled him, but he was grateful he didn't have to swim in cold water. 

Makoto headed to the locker room and claimed a locker, hanging his bag up and taking out his water bottle and towel. While he was getting situated, the door slammed open and the two who were forced to take the class walked in. They gave off an intimidating aura as soon as the door opened and Makoto paused for a second to take a glance at them.

The first person who strutted through was tall, almost taller than Makoto, which was no small feat. He had stylishly messy black hair and startling blue eyes. He seemed rather unimpressed with the whole situation and acted like he'd rather not be there. Makoto didn't blame him. He was indeed a bit intimidating, but nothing that Makoto couldn't deal with. His childhood friend, Haru, appeared to be similar to this man, but shorter and less scary. He walked in and took a locker a few down from him.

The second person would definitely send little Ai running. His glaring red eyes scanned the room and landed on Makoto. He looked as if he was sizing him up for a fight, but he smirked at him like he wasn't a challenge to him and looked away. He had shoulder length red hair and sharp teeth that flashed when he smirked. Though he was shorter than his friend, he seemed to be more of a problem than the other. He took a locker next to the black haired boy and roughly started to also unpack.

Poor Ai, Makoto thought, he's going to have a rough semester


	3. Caught up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH *blushes* it's so bad i hope you enjoy it

Ai waited anxiously by the phone during the time that he was supposed to be attending the swimming class. He was too nervous to do anything else. He had tried to watch TV a little. But couldn't focus on what it was saying. His thoughts kept going back to the class that Makoto was attending without him. Ai did feel a little guilty that he had practically forced Makoto to sign up for the course and he had ditched him on the first day. 

He bounced his leg as he stared at the phone. "What am I doing..." he mumbled. Ai decided to try to stop worrying (again) and to make some (more) tea. Just as he was getting out his mug, his phone lit up with a notification. Ai scramble to it and grabbed the phone tightly. It was Makoto!

Makoto:  
Report: There is nothing to worry about. Just some guys w/ a bad attitude. theyre harmless 

Ai:  
)^o^( Uwahh thank you so much i was so worried!! Love you Makoto~~ ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Makoto:  
You better come to class next time ok?? It was really awkward by myself ^_^

Ai:  
I'll be sure to come next time (o^^o) thanks again sempai!!!!!

Ai let out a huge sigh. He was safe for the rest of the semester! He knew what it was like to be picked on a bit, which was something he'd rather not remember, and didn't want to go through it again. He'd go to the next class for sure, confidently and worry-free. 

But in the meantime, he'd treat Makoto to something for his kindness. He grabbed his wallet to try and find Makoto and tried to find something to give him. Maybe he could buy him a meal? Ai opened his phone to look at the nearest restaurants and tried to find something he could afford. He found a ramen shop nearby that was cheaper than the rest, and was defiantly something he could afford.

He beamed and ran down the stairs faster, encouraged by his find. He rushed down the stairs and, giggling, he jumped down the last three steps. He looked up as he fell and turned the corner swiftly and saw someone also coming around the corner at the same time. The other wasn't paying attention, as he was looking down at his phone. Ai tried to slow down his fast place, but, to be honest, his reflexes were shit and couldn't stop quick enough. He ran straight into the stranger and they toppled over in a mix of limbs and words. Curses were crashing out from the stranger, and apologies were tumbling from Ai. Ai landed on top of the poor man he flew into. 

"I- I- I am so sorry!" Ai rushed out. "I didn't see anyone around the corner! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He peeked down at the person he had fallen down on.

"Get off me, asshole! Look where you're going!" The stranger was angrier than Ai had hoped. He scrambled off and offered a hand to help him up but the stranger ignored it and got up by himself. He brushed off his jeans and picked up his phone, which had flown out of his hand in the whole ordeal.

"Aw, shit man! You cracked my phone!" The stranger finally looked him straight in the face and Ai wished that he hadn't. The man was obviously furious, his blazing red eyes narrowing dangerously at him and mouth pulled back in a scowl to reveal sharp teeth. His red hair was crazily out of place and flew over his shoulder as he glared at Ai.

Ai squeaked. This man could eat him alive! And he cracked his phone! Ai was definitely dead now. Any previous joy he had earlier had disappeared in a span of five seconds. 

"Um, I could b-buy you a new phone?" Ai's voiced gradually went higher and quieter when he stumbled the offer out. The man still glared at Ai and that really didn't console Ai at all. Finally, the stranger seemed to have an idea and he smirked as he raised his chin to look down at Ai more than he already did. Ai gulped. This face was scarier than the last and was sure to bring misfortune to the little sliver headed boy. 

"I have a better idea," The stranger drawled out, "Why don't you," he took a step forward and towered over him, "become my servant," Ai took another step back as the stranger took another step forward, "for two weeks?" Ai hit the wall and the stranger cornered him.

Ai sweated nervously and averted his eyes. He tried to escape out of the uncomfortable position, but hands slammed against the wall on either side of his head and blocked his escape. He glanced up briefly to see the red head still smirking down at him. Ai twisted his shaking hands and looked down again. He muttered something quietly, pitifully. 

"Hmm? What was that? I couldn't hear you," the stranger sang mockingly. Ai looked up sorrowfully again.

"I- I'll do... it..." he whispered, just loud enough for the stranger to hear him. He smirked even wider and let his hands fall. Ai let out a small breath of relief, knowing that he wasn't free from the predicament, but at least he was out of the embarrassing position. 

"That's what I wanted to hear. What's your name, kid?"

"It's Aiichiro Nitori..."

"Well, little Ai, I'll be seeing you soon," The stranger said ominously and turned away and walked up the stairs to his original destination.

Ai slid down the wall and brought his knees up to his chest. How did he get himself into these situations?


	4. Again?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry for not updating  
> You're kudos guilted me into it

Rin continued on his original path up the stairs with a satisfied smirk. He reached his dorm and opened the door where his roommate, Souske, waited. He threw a playful glare at him.

"What took you so long? You said you would be here five minutes ago."

"Well, I was a bit preoccupied. I also broke my phone."

"Damn, again? Good thing you're rich or you would've been in debt by now," Souske cackled. Rin laughed along with his antics. 

"Whatever, lets just go eat." They grabbed their room keys and wallets and left to go to the restaurant that they frequently visited. The ramen had big portions and cheap prices. This day was going well for him. Besides the fact that he broke his phone, but at least he got a cute kid to order around out of it. 

\---

Ai was having a bad day. Well, it had got better, but then it got much worse than before. After the man had done his damage and just left, Ai spent a good five minutes trying to put himself back together. Ai remembered his earlier plan of taking Makoto out for food and decided to go through with the thought. A bowl of ramen would do just the trick right about now.

He stood up and wobbled the first few steps, but then ran to Makoto's dorm in the next building. He knocked on the door eagerly and waited for Makoto to come out. When he did, Ai nervously and enthusiastically explained his plan to the other. Makoto agreed. Free food was his excuse, defiantly not because Ai was too adorable to say no to. 

Google Maps was opened and Ai clumsily found their ramen restaurant. It looked warm and homey inside and, if the food was good, it would defiantly be a place that Ai would love and frequent. 

They found a seat and ordered. True to the internets word (reliable, he knows), the food was cheap and from the other customer's orders, looked huge. Ai was feeling a bit better now.

\---

Rin and Souske arrived to the restaurant. They loved the place and went there often. Souske even worked there for a break and they were both on a first-name basis with the owners. Luckily, they still got a worker's discount.

They walked in and scanned the room for a free table. It seemed a bit crowded at this time as it was rush hour, but Souske spotted a head that was familiar. 

He nudged Rin, "Hey, isn't that kid in our swimming class?"

"Yeah, you're right! Looks like he has some room in his booth, think he'll mind two more?" 

Sousked smirked, "Probably not," and they headed over to their new classmate. 

"Hey Makoto, got any room?" Makoto looked at them with a slightly annoyed look, but, like the nice guy he was, mad some space for them.

"What are you two doing here?" Makoto inquired. Rin looked at the other occupant of the table and nearly choked. 

"Aiichiro Nitori?!"

Ai looked up at the two people who abruptly came up to them and nearly fainted. It was the man who threatened him! He was hoping that that ordeal would be forgotten. 

Maybe this day wouldn't end as pleasant as he thought


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai tries not to die of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated it's been a long time.   
> Please excuse the shorter than normal chapter.  
> School sucks ://

The dinner was extremely awkward. Ai didn't know what to say the whole time. Especially after Makoto told him that these were his new swimming classmates. Ai could only groan inside. Not only did he have to follow the redhead around and do his bidding, but he had to see him more often than necessary! Ai predicted that this semester wouldn't be too great for him.   
On the other side of the table, Rin was quite pleased. He would be able to see this little cutie more often and the slave business gave him an excuse to see him more often. He smirked and caught Ai's eye. Ai furiously blushed and quickly stared at his bowl instead. He knew that Ai kept sneaking glances at him and Rin used that to his advantage to tease him. The blush that dusted his cheeks was too cute to ignore.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Souske have no idea what's going on next to them. They just want to eat their food. They kept a friendly conversation going and gave slight recommendations for which food to try. They were having a good time. 

Ai tried to eat as fast as he could so he could escape the awkward dinner. Rin kept starting at him and he felt quite uncomfortable. He noticed his hands had started to shake and quickly and tightly grasped them together. He had a minor case of social anxiety and this dinner certainly wasn't helping him get over his fear of strangers. Makoto knew about this and helped him as much as he could which wasn't much. He usually just tried to block Ai's view of the crowd, finally his huge body had a good use, and tried to get Ai out as quickly as possible before he broke down, or worse, had a panic attack. It happened once and Makoto was so scared and was almost frozen with fear, but Ai's bad condition snapped him out of it and he was able to help him calm down. 

So when Makoto felt Ai's shaking hand lightly touch his leg, he knew it was time to go. Makoto finished his last noodles and offered to pay. Rin and Souske were a bit surprised at their quick departure, but allowed it nonetheless. Ai, remembering the intention of going to the resturaunt, grabbed the check before Makoto or anyone else could and payed. Thankfully, he got a slight discount. It seemed that the two strangers had a close relationship with the owners. Ai stuttered out a shaky thank you and goodbye and rushed out of the small restaurant into the fresh air and the wide space. He was grateful that Makoto was able to follow up a bit more civilized and respectful and brought the jacket he left behind. 

"Th-thanks, Makoto," Ai looked at the ground remorsefully. It wasn't the smooth and fun evening he had planned. He wanted Makoto to have a good time and he ruined it due to his anxiety. Why couldn't he be just a bit more sociable? 

"It's no problem. I had a good time." Ai knew that the smile that Makoto threw his way was fake. Who would want to smile at a thing like him? Disgusting, Ai thought. Can't even eat dinner properly.

Makoto grabbed his shoulders and steered him in the direction of the dorms. "Its been a long day, lets grab some sleep, okay?" His motherly senses were coming out. Ai followed his instructions.

Can't even take care of yourself without bothering everyone else, Ai thought.

It'd be better if I weren't here


End file.
